I Am Not Alient
by SL Baby99
Summary: " Kehidupan tenang sehun berubah sejak seorang lelaki cantik memasuki kehidupannya dan melarangnya berbuat ini itu. ' Sehun tidak boleh ini...' atau ' Sehun tidak boleh itu...' Dan di tambah lagi Haowen sang ponakan tercinta membela mahluk cantik tuhan itu membuat sehun tidak bisa apa-apa " HUNHAN, YAOI, BL, T ,
1. Chapter 1

**I Am Not Alient**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _HunHan_

" _**Kehidupan tenang sehun berubah sejak seorang lelaki cantik memasuki kehidupannya dan melarangnya berbuat ini itu. ' Sehun tidak boleh ini...' atau ' Sehun tidak boleh itu...' Dan di tambah lagi Haowen sang ponakan tercinta membela mahluk cantik tuhan itu membuat sehun tidak bisa apa-apa "**_

 _Karakter luhan disini terinspirasi di film MY NAME IS KHAN. Dan penokohan cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi di film METEOR GARDEN kalo gak salah. Pokoknya yang Jerry Yan nya itu punya keponakan setan dua orang. Dan alur ceritanya REAL 100% dari Otak error saya._

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ( ᵒ o ᵒ )

Siang sudah berganti malam. Seperti biasa sehun baru pulang pada pukul 22:00 kurang lebih. Dan,

" _Lalu apa yang terjadi thelanjutnya pada penyihir jahat itu, Lulu? "_

Dan seharusnya Haowen sudah tidur dari satu jam yang lalu. Tapi kenapa tadi sehun mendengar suara anak yang sama-sama cadelnya dengan dirinya. Apa sehun berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah hari ini?

Ah sudahlah, Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini bisa membuatmu tambah stress dan cepat tua. Dan apa tadi? Lulu? Lulu siapa?

Baiklah, lebih baik kita ke kamar anak cadel itu sekarang.

Dan sehunpun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju kamar haowen. Sesampainya di depan kamar sang keponakan tercintanya itu sehun mendekatkan telingannya di daur pintu kamar haowen. Dan tak lama Terdengar seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berbincang-bincang.

Sehun tahu itu suara haowen. Tapi Anak itu sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Mengingat haowen tidak pernah akrab dengan orang lain selain sehun di rumah ini.

Sehun membuka pintu bercat putih itu membuat seseorang yang sedang bersama haowen menoleh bersamaan dengan haowen ke arahnya.

" Haowen Kau belum tidur eo..eoh? "

Sehun bertanya sambil menutup pintu kamar haowen. Walau dirinya tahu di dalam sana tidak hanya ada haowen. Melainkan ada orang lain yang sehun tidak tahu itu siapa. Tapi tidak bisakah ada seseorang yang memberi tahunya bahwa orang itu cantik jelita.

Dan sehun di buat terbengong olehnya.

" Thehun ahjuthi " Serunya girang. Haowen yang memang sedang duduk di kasurnyanya pun turun mendekati paman tampannya itu sambil mengandeng tangan orang yang ia panggil Lulu.

Sedangkan sehun baru saja tersadar dari keterpesonaannya oleh seseorang yang sedang duduk dan diseret oleh haowen untuk mendekatinya sekarang ini lalu memasang wajah datar nan tampan andalannya.

" Haowen siapa dia? " Tanya sehun sambil menatap luhan intens dengan mata tajamnya.

" Ini Lulu teman Haowen. Dia tidak punya rumah, Boleh ya Lulu tinggal dithini berthama kita? " Tanya haowen tidak sabaran.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat senang dengan keberadaan luhan sekarang terlihat dari senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Lelaki tampan itu menatap luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Apa-apan Orang ini Kenapa terus saja tersenyum padanya. Apa dia sedang mengejek wajah datarnya?

Dan apa seseorang di depannya ini laki-laki? Tapi kenapa wajahnya cantik? Masalahnya sehun tidak melihat gunung kembar yang mengantung indah di dada orang ini. Dan Oh- Lihat dia mempunyai jakun. Astaga sehun tidak yakin orang ini laki-laki.

" Haowen sayang. Kita tidak bisa terima orang asing begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat hmm? "

" Lulu bukan orang athing. Dan lulu itu bukan orang jahat. Boleh ya dia tinggal berthama kita " Haowen tampa ragu langsung menyahut pertanyaan sehun dan membuat pria itu bingung harus bagaimana.

" Kalau tidak boleh haowen akan pergi lagi dari thini berthama Lulu dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi " Anak laki-laki tampan itu tampak melemparkan ancaman untuk sehun saat ia melihat sang paman hanya diam saja.

" Haowen jangan seperti itu. Kalau sehun ahjushi tidak membolehkan lulu tinggal disini. Lulu bisa tinggal di tempat lain. "

Seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Lulu itu membuka suaranya saat merasa situasi mulai tak nyaman.

" Tidak. Pokoknya Lulu haruth tinggal dithini berthama haowen titik "

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat merajuk. Karena permintaannya tak segera di iyakan oleh sang paman. Ah semoga saja anak itu tidak benar-benar melakukan hal yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

" Baiklah. Kalau itu mau haowen. Tapi dia harus tidur di ruang tamu okey? "

Akhirnya sehun mengalah. Hell, ini sudah larut dan ia cukup lelah hanya untuk berdebat saat ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

" Ini sudah malam. Sekarang haowen tidur "

" Okey. Haowen ingin di Nyanyikan dulu oleh Lulu "

" Baik. ahjushi Pergi ke kamar. "

Dan sehun pun pergi meninggalkan haowen dan luhan di kamar haowen. Setelah itu luhan melakukan apa yang haowen inginkan. Dan setelah haowen tertidur dirinya langsung pergi menutup pintu dan ke kamar tamu yang sebelumnya sudah di jelaskan oleh haowen.

Kamar tamu milik rumah sehun melewati ruang tv. Dan di sana sehun sedang terduduk entah kenapa?

" Kau " Dia menunjuk Lulu dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Kita perlu bicara? " Sehun.

Luhan pun segera mendekat dan duduk di sofa lain di depan sehun. Dan laki-laki tampan itu terus saja menatapnya intens dengan mata kelamnya.

" Kau tahu. Kau adalah orang asing disini "

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya saat dirinya mendengar perkataan sehun. Ia bingung kenapa paman Haowen mengatakan bahwa dirinya orang asing. Ap- Oh iya Dia belum berkenalan dengan paman haowen.

" Aku bukan orang asing sehun ahjushi. Aku Lu han, Tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku Lulu seperti Haowen. "

Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyodorkan tangannnya untuk bersalaman dengan senyum indah yang terus melekat dibibirnya.

Namun sehun tak kunjung merespon. Dan setelahnya lelaki itu berdecih melihat perbuatan luhan barusan.

" Tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tak sebodoh yang aku pikirkan. " Katanya sambil meminum air yang berwarna merah-Keungunan.

Luhan diam. Senyum dibibirnya entah lenyap kemana, Dirinya bingung. Kenapa dengan paman haowen? Dia terlihat tidak menyukainya. Ini tidak baik.

" Kau pasti orang jahat yang ingin memanfaatkan keponakanku untuk dirimu sendiri bukan. Dan aku tahu kau pasti mengincar harta kami. Iyakan? "

Sehun berbicara lagi. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang main terima saja saat orang asing memasuki rumahnya. Terlebih untuk bocah ingusan yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Lulu ini. Tidak akan dan Tidak akan pernah. Camkan.

Mendengar kata jahat. Luhan segera mengelengkan kepalanya ribut. Tidak dia bukan orang jahat. Ia orang baik, Ya Luhan anak baik.

" Tidak sehun ahjushi. Aku anak baik, Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku anak baik. Lulu anak baik " Luhan berkata cepat, Mata anak itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Tidak luhan anak baik dia bukan orang jahat.

Sehun terkekeh. Oh benar-benar, Orang di depannya ini benar-benar pandai berakting rupanya. Ia bertingkah seolah dirinya masih berusia 7 tahun seperti haowen. Benar-benar akting yang patut di acungi jempol.

" Aktingmu bagus juga untuk seorang amatiran sepertimu. Tapi, "

Sehun menjeda perkataannya. Lelaki tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan pelan menitari ruang tv itu.

" Aku tidak bisa kau bodohi dengan akting murahanmu itu. Jadi silahkan angkat kaki dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi. "

Sehun berhenti di samping sofa yang luhan duduki dan menatap tajam lelaki cantik itu seraya berkata demikian. Lalu luhan, Oh dia tahu dirinya sedang di usir oleh sehun ahjushi. Maka setelahnya mata itu berderai airmata dan isak tangis bak balita mengema di rumah sehun.

" Tidak sehun ahjushi. Jangan usir Lulu. Lulu anak baik, Jangan usir Lulu hiks... hiks "

Luhan segera turun dari duduknya lalu memegangi kaki panjang sehun yang menjulang untuk memohon agar dirinya boleh tinggal disini.

Sedangkan sehun masih dalam posisinya dan ekspresinya. Benarkan, Lelaki kecil yang menyebut dirinya Lulu itu hanya akting saja. Lihat sekarang dia tengah memohon padanya. Benar-benar amatiran.

.

.

.

Sekarang hampir tengah malam. Dan mungkin hujam akan datang mengingat bahwa musim dingin akan berlangsung. Dan dari tadi langit sudah berisik bergemuruh memberitahu hujan akan segera turun.

 **Brak**

Pintu utama Rumah megah nan indah itu terbuka secara kasar. Terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit putih tengah menyeret lelaki lain yang lebih kecil.

 **Srak**

Sehun mendorong luhan kasar membuat lelaki cantik itu jatuh tersungkur.

" Pergi dan jangan pernah menampakan kakimu lagi disini. "

Setelah berkata demikian sehun langsung menutup pintu besar itu hingga suara debaman keras terdengan kerananya. Luhan langsung bangkit melupakan rasa sakit karena hamtanan tadi di tubuhnya.

" Tidak. Sehun ahjushi biarkan Lulu tinggal disini. Lulu mohon, Lulu akan jadi anak baik. Sehun ahjushi biarkan Lulu tinggal disini hiks... hiks "

Luhan mengedor-gedor pintu itu keras. Berharap sehun segera membuka pintunya.

Sehun langsung melenggang ke kamarnya dengan senyum kemenangan dibibirnya. Ia berhasil mengusir penyusup kecil di rumahnya. Well kalian harus berfikir ulang kalau ingin membodohi Oh Sehun.

Gemuruh terus saja bersahutan dan sedetik kemudian air dari langit turun membasahi bumi. Angin yang bertiup kencang seolah menentang kedatangan hujan terus saja melakukan kegiatannya itu.

" Sehun ahjushi. Buka pintunya Lulu takut disini banyak petir. "

Tak mengindahkan sosok laki-laki cantik nan mungil di depan pintu besar itu mengigil kedinginan olehnya.

Tidak sekarang hujam lebat tengah melanda.

" Sehun ahjushi buka pintunya? "

Luhan berkata sangat lihir mengingat dirinya sedari tadi berteriak dan menjerit memanggil sehun yang tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tubuh kecil laki-laki itu gemetaran meneria tiupan angin besar dan tetesan air hujan yang terkadang menjiprat ke tubuhnya.

" Sehun ahjushi disini dingin. Bukakan pintu Lulu kedinginan. " lelaki cantik itu terus meracau meminta di bukakan pintu.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu. Kini sudah dini hari sedangkan hujan masih setia menguyur bumi. Luhan sudah tidak kuat menahan dinginnya malam di sertai tiupan angin kencang dan hujan lebat.

Luhan yang semula menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu sambil sesekali mengedornya tampa dirasa perlahan merosot dan terjatuh dilantai yang dingin dan banyak cipratan air hujan.

Sepertinya lelaki cantik nan kecil itu pingsan.

Sedangkan sehun. Laleki tampan itu sudah nyenyak dengan kesur empuk dan selimut tebal yang membalut dirinya. Dasar manusia kejam.

.

.

.

 _Don't know to this story o. O_

 **a/n :**

 **btw guys WO AI NI MY DEVIL sama One More Night juga DID lagi di kerjain. Semoga semua itu gak ada yang sama di plot-plot tertentu. Kalo WANMD itu males nulis karena Takut nanti Ffnya jadi angst.**

 **DID di pastiin gak bakalan sama kaya One More Night. Dan ada beberapa yang tau kelanjutan tuh FF. Dan One More Night rencananya mau di bikin Chaptered karena kasian kagak ada side Luhannya.**

 **Dan ini bentuk Frustrasi saya akan itu semua jadinya bikin FF gaje lagi. Maafkan :'(**

 **P . S :** _ **It Real Love**_ **yang pernah di publish tapi saya Delete karena banyaknya kakurangan Bakalan saya RePub lagi. Tolong di baca dan tinggalkan jejak :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Am Not Alient**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _HunHan_

" _**Kehidupan tenang sehun berubah sejak seorang lelaki cantik memasuki kehidupannya dan melarangnya berbuat ini itu. ' Sehun tidak boleh ini...' atau ' Sehun tidak boleh itu...' Dan di tambah lagi Haowen sang ponakan tercinta membela mahluk cantik tuhan itu membuat sehun tidak bisa apa-apa "**_

 _Karakter luhan disini terinspirasi di film MY NAME IS KHAN. Dan penokohan cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi di film METEOR GARDEN kalo gak salah. Pokoknya yang Jerry Yan nya itu punya keponakan setan dua orang. Dan alur ceritanya REAL 100% dari Otak error saya._

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ( ᵒ o ᵒ )

Sehun duduk di bangku samping luhan dengan haowen di sampingnya. Ia terus mengelap keringat luhan yang membanjir di dahi anak itu. Jangan berfikir luhan adalah seoranag anak kecil nyatanya ia di perkirakan berusia 25 tahun.

Hell sehun tidak tahu jadinya akan seperti ini. Oh kalau saja pria kecil ini memberitahunya, Ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan tinggal di depan pintu di saat hujan lebat tengah menguyur.

Ini adalah antara hidup dan mati seorang manusia. Jika saja haowen tidak berteriak di pagi hari sehun tidak akan tahu kapan ia melihat tubuh kecil yang dingin itu bergetar dengan pemilik yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan mobilnya lalu berlenggang ke rumah sakit sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan sepertinya tuhan masih terlalu sayang untuk membuat nama sehun tercemar.

Luhan, Pria kecil itu masih bisa di selamatkan. Bersyukur karena mereka tepat waktu.

Tapi,

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Di pagi yang dingin walaupun butir putih salju tak turun. Tapi hujan dahsyat tadi malam cukup untuk membuat suhu kota seoul turun menjadi -7+ Mines tujuh derajat lebih. Dingin bukan?

Tapi seorang laki-laki tampan tiba di sebuah rumah sakit ternama disana. Ia keluar dengan tergesa bersama laki-laki lain di pelukannya dan anak laki-laki di belakangnya.

Tak lama ia memasuki rumah sakit.

" SUSTER, TOLONG... " Teriaknya panik.

Hell tubuh laki-laki mungil yang ia tahu bernama luhan itu sangat dingin tapi terus saja bergetar membuatnya khawatir. Dan lagi, jangan lupakan keringat yang terus bercucuran di wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Oh tidak tuhan selamatkan dia.

Dan segerombol petugas medis pun menghampirinya. Mereka menyuruh sehun untuk membaringkan luhan di ranjang yang mereka bawa, lalu selanjutnya mereka memasukan Luhan ke UGD.

Sehun terduduk di kursi tunggu depan ruangan dimana luhan masuk. Sedangkan haowen sama cemasnya dengan sang paman. Coba lihatlah anak laki-laki kecil itu tengah berdiri di depan kaca ruangan sambil menangis tanpa suara.

Sehun meraih haowen dan membawanya ke pelukan hangatnya.

Setelah beberapa lama dokter penangan luhan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehun lengsung saja bertanya perihal keadaan laki-laki kecil berwajah perempuan itu.

" Dokter bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik sajakan? " Tanya sehun. Haowen masih di gendonganya.

" Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku katakan tuan Oh, Mari ke ruanganku untuk membicarakannya. "

Dokter itu menuntun sehun ke ruangannya. Sedangkan sehun hanya mengekor di belakang dengan haowen di gendongannya, Tidak mungkinkan ia meninggalkan haowen disana sendirian.

Dan tibalah mereka di ruangan dokter itu.

" Tuan sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika ada beberapa kata-kata yang akan menyinggung anda, Dan saya tidak bermaksud menghina. "

Sehun menatap tidak suka dokter itu, Menurutnya dokter ini terlalu bertele-tele. Membuang-buang waktunya saja.

" jadi bagaimana keadaan bocah itu? " Tanya sehun tak sabaran.

" Orang yang kau sebut bocah itu baik-baik saja. Ia hanya ketakutan dan kedinginan. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah istirahat yang banyak. Dan Sepertinya dia bukan bocah tuan oh, Dari sample darah yang saya ambil untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Kekentalan darahnya menunjukan umurnya sekitaran 25 tahunan. Jadi dia seorang Pria bukanlah bocah. "

Apa? Adakah yang bisa memberitahu sehun satu kali lagi tentang penjelasan dokter di depannya ini?

Mana ada laki-laki berusia 25 tahun yang memiliki wajah seperti berusia 12 tahun di tambah lagi dengan keindahan yang sama dengan wanita. Benar-benar ajaib.

" Anda tidak bercandakan dok? " Tanya sehun memastikan.

Tapi, dokter itu mengeleng pelan meruntuhkan keyakinan sehun bahwa luhan adalah berusia 12 tahun.

" Dan ada satu hal lagi yang anda harus tahu tuan oh. "

" Apa itu. Cepat katakan sekarang dok? "

" Lelaki itu mengalami Neorosis di mana sang penderita akan bersikap dan berfikir seperti anak kecil dan melupakan sikap dan prilaku sebenarnya di usianya sendiri. " jawab dokter itu.

Sehun tertegun. Lelaki tampan itu terdiam, Pantas saja luhan selalu tersenyum manis. Dia juga langsung panik secara berlebihan ketika sehun mengatakan orang jahat. Dia juga merengek-rengek agar tidak di usir dari rumah sehun.

Dan itu sama seperti sikap haowen kepadanya. Dan itu adalah sikap yang wajar meningat haowen baru berusia 8 tahun. Sedangkan luhan?

" Jadi anda harus bersabar. Karena kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil, mengingat itu adalah yang di deritanya. Mungkin ini adalah efek dari lingkungannya. "

" Apa saja hal yang mampu menganggunya dok? "

" Sebentar, Saya akan menulisnya. "

Setelah beberapa menit sehun keluar dari ruangan dokter itu dan menuju kamar luhan. Yeah ia ingin melihat keadaan si mungil yang pada nyatanya berusia tiga tahun lebih di atasnya.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_


End file.
